


Eat the Cupcake Kevin!

by Rory_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: After a conversation with the upperclassmen leaves Neil feeling like he missed out on something important in his life (baking with your family), Neil buys some baking materials.Andrew, unimpressed as he is, helps his boyfriend bake cupcakes for the team.AKA: Fluffy, domestic Andreil. Kevin doesn't support the sugar consumption, but Nicky shuts him up.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Eat the Cupcake Kevin!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As always I am sorry that I do not have a beta reader! Please be nice to me!

Neil and Andrew didn’t spend a lot of time in the kitchen, they made coffees and reheated dinners when they needed them, and they begrudgingly did their dishes, but that was usually about it. Except, the night before, Neil had been in the girls’ room watching a pretty trash movie and there was a scene where a little boy was making cupcakes with his mom, and the girls and Matt had begun reminiscing about baking with their family. Renee had baked with her adoptive mother ever Christmas, Allison had fond memories of her nanny baking traditional Mexican desserts with her when she was really small, Dan was terrible at baking but she loved doing her best with her family whenever she was home, and even Matt had memories of spending time in the kitchen with his parents when he was little. Neil had never even seen cookie dough or cupcake icing not on a cupcake in his life.  
Neil had ached for his lost and shattered childhood so intensely he’d had to leave the gathering and go back to his room. Andrew could tell that there was something bothering him, but he didn’t press, and Neil didn’t share, but he had woken up the next morning with a really stupid idea.

Which is why he found himself in the small kitchen of his suite that he shared with Kevin and Andrew, surrounded by ingredients and utensils to make cupcakes and feeling incredibly out of his depth.  
Kevin had woken up first, while Neil had unpacked the shopping, taken one look at the stuff cluttering the countertop and shaken his head, murmuring that he was going to get coffee in Nicky and Aaron’s room and telling Neil to fuck himself. Neil had been undeterred and continued unpacking the groceries, spreading them across the counter in an absolute mess.  
Andrew surfaced shortly after, pillow creases on his cheek and his blonde hair tangled over his forehead. He stopped dead in the doorway of the hall and glowered at the mess on the kitchen counter.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded, lowering his hand from his unruly hair.

“Making cupcakes,” Neil said, sounding more confident than he felt.

“You are making a mess,” Andrew corrected him, still not moving from the doorway, but his eyes lifted to look at Neil. Andrew’s hazel eyes were annoyed and confused, but he was still rumpled from sleep and soft-looking in the pyjama pants he had stolen from Neil that Neil didn’t feel put out by his accusation.

“Most likely,” Neil agreed, “but I was hoping you would help me.”

“You what?” Andrew was still too tired to guard his expression, or maybe he just wasn’t trying because it was Neil, and his eyes went really wide and he took a step back. “What makes you think I know how to make fucking cupcakes?”

“I didn’t think you would, I thought maybe we could try together?” Neil replied easily, rattling a bottle of icing decorations in the air. Andrew looked like he was either going to storm out of the room or burst out laughing and Neil waited to see which it was.

“Why?” Andrew wasn’t laughing, but he wasn’t leaving either.

“Because I’ve never done it before,” Neil replied and chewed the inside of his cheek as Andrew’s weighted look sat heavily on him, knowing there was more to it. “Because people bake shit with their families and stuff and I never got the chance, so I want to now.” Neil looked in Andrew’s eyes, feeling vulnerable and trusting Andrew with it. “I want to bake cupcakes with my family, Andrew.” There was a long pause as Andrew froze, staring at Neil like he had just punched him, before he slowly took a few steps towards the kitchen.

“Fine, I will look up a fucking recipe. You make me coffee,” Andrew said, and Neil felt warmth bloom in his chest. He nodded and when Andrew came into the kitchen, he kissed his cheek. Andrew let him and then batted at him gently to make him go away. Neil started making coffee and left Andrew to sort out the mess on the counter with his new, upgraded phone displaying a recipe for chocolate chip cupcakes.  
By the time Neil turned around with two cups of coffee, Andrew had measured all the ingredients and packed away the leftovers into the pantry so there was space on the counter to work with. Andrew took the coffee and drank a scalding mouthful, his brow furrowed.

“Have you made cupcakes before?” Neil asked, gesturing at the organisation. Andrew glared at him, swallowed another mouthful and shook his head.

“No, but I can’t work in the clusterfuck you had created,” Andrew said. Neil smiled at him and gestured again, but this time at the phone.

“Okay, what now?” He asked, letting Andrew be in charge of the endeavour. Andrew read the instructions to Neil, his hip propped against the cabinet, ankles crossed, nursing his coffee and Neil did what he said. The only time Andrew stepped into help was with a huff as he took the bowl from Neil to finish mixing the batter before pouring it into the bright orange with white polka dot patty cans Neil had bought. Andrew filled one cupcake tray and Neil filled the other and they put them in the oven at the same time. Neil expected Andrew to leave then, go sit on the beanbag or something, but he didn’t, he stayed and helped Neil clean up their mess and then washed their coffee mugs. They worked in silence, content to be standing side by side as their suite slowly filled with the smell of baking cupcakes, something Neil had never experienced before and even though it smelt sweet, he liked it.

“Come on, we have fifteen minutes still,” Andrew said, tugging on Neil’s waistband.

“Where are we going?” He asked, but there was heat already unfurling in the bottom of his stomach knowingly. Andrew didn’t respond and nearly dragged Neil to the bathroom.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, his hands on the bottom of Neil’s shirt. Neil nodded eagerly, but still Andrew waited.

“Yes Drew my god,” Neil said and Andrew wrenched the shirt off him. He pulled his own shirt off, peeled his armbands away and tossed them on the sink, and then pulled Neil’s pants off, all without pausing to even kiss Neil. Neil caught his wrists gently, his marred skin familiar to him now, smiling at Andrew and tugged him close.

“Yes or no?” He asked, pressing their foreheads together. Andrew tugged his wrists out of Neil’s grasp and ghosted his hands to Neil’s waist.

“Yes,” he said, voice deep and needy. Neil kissed him gently and Andrew wasn’t having any of that. He pressed forward, hungrily, his fingers tightening on Neil’s skin. Neil put his own hands on Andrew’s waist, spun them so Andrew’s back was to the sink and picked him up, propping him on the porcelain. Andrew grunted into the kiss and shoved Neil away, looking incredibly annoyed.  
“What the fuck Neil?” He demanded, looking down at his swinging feet as if surprised to find himself up on the basin. He went to hop down, but Neil sidled closer, situating himself between Andrew’s thighs.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he said and Andrew nodded, burying his hands in Neil’s hair and pulling him back in for kisses. Neil put his hands on Andrew’s thighs and slid them to the waistband of Andrew’s pants, drawing a soft, impatient moan from Andrew.

“Yes or no?” He whispered. Andrew pushed him back, slid from the basin and pulled his own pants down in response. Neil grinned and turned the shower on and Andrew came up behind him, aligning their bodies together and kissing the nape of Neil’s neck. Neil stepped into the shower and Andrew followed, and when Neil turned around to face Andrew, he saw the other man’s pupils blown wide with desire. Neil accepted his advances eagerly and they sank against the wall under the jets of water.

When they resurfaced, soggy and content, they dried off and dressed in loose, comfortable clothes to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. The suite smelt like baked goods and Andrew pulled the cupcakes out of the oven looking mildly surprised that they had actually worked. Neil felt on top of the world as he stared at Andrew holding a tray of cupcakes they had made together and he kissed Andrew firmly with the tray between them. Andrew put the tray down and kissed him back, but only for a moment before he pulled the second tray out.  
“Are we decorating them now?” Neil asked, feeling nervous that he could ruin them.

“Make the icing while they cool, I’m having a smoke,” he said, opening his phone to the recipe and handing it Neil on the section of the recipe of the icing. Neil did so, but he only got halfway through before Andrew crushed out his barely smoked cigarette and walked back over to the mess. Neil felt a bit sheepish as Andrew smacked his hands away from the bowl and the measuring cup and took over, but he was content to slide his hands around Andrew’s waist and hook his chin over his shoulder to watch. It didn’t take Andrew long to fix the mess Neil had made and when Neil asked if they could make the icing orange, Andrew had rolled his eyes but complied. When they were done icing the cupcakes and decorating them with white and silver hard candy balls, Neil felt like a king, albeit a little embarrassed that he had wanted to do it in the first place. The cupcakes looked a little amateurish, and they definitely looked like Andrew had given up halfway through and watched Neil do his best, but they were edible.  
Neil picked one up, knowing he probably wouldn’t like something so sweet, but wanting to eat what he had made anyway, and took a bite. It was actually pretty good, a little dry perhaps because they may have been a little distracted and left them in the oven for a little bit too long, but the icing was sweet and helped balance out the texture. He grinned at Andrew, icing on his nose, and took another bite. Andrew shook his head, picking a cupcake up of his own. He didn’t bite into it straight away though, he dipped his pinkie into the icing and reached out to smear it on Neil’s cheek. He didn’t even smile, but Andrew saw the amusement in his eyes as he bit into his own bright orange cupcake.

“Not bad Josten,” he muttered, putting the cupcake down. Andrew began washing up the last of the dishes as Neil finished his cupcake and then arranged most of the cupcakes onto two plates. Andrew scooped the icing off his cupcake when he finished washing the dishes and ate it off his fingers, finally smirking a little as Neil wiped the icing from his face. He ate his cupcake quietly and Neil waited patiently, knowing how particular he was with food. He was just relieved that Andrew was actually eating it. When he was done, Andrew threw their rubbish away and looked down at the two plates.  
“Are we taking these somewhere?” He asked and Neil nodded.

“Come on,” he said, picking one of the plates up and gesturing at Andrew to do the same.

“I hate you,” Andrew grumbled, picking up his plate.

“I know, I know,” Neil agreed, smiling over his shoulder as he unlocked their door. Andrew detoured to pick up a set of keys, Neil’s, and exited the room with a blank expression, already prepared to face their team. Neil took the keys, locked their door and slid them into Andrew’s back pocket, squeezing just enough to make Andrew shake his head with a hidden smile. Having succeeded, and feeling very satisfied with his morning, Neil led Andrew down the hall to Matt, Nicky and Aaron’s room and knocked loudly. Aaron answered and he looked stupefied by the sight in front of him.

“What the- Andrew are you holding cu…” Aaron swallowed his words and his face split in a rare grin. Before either Neil or Andrew could respond, his hand came up out of his pocket and he snapped a photo of them. Neil put his hand out to his side just in time to stop Andrew from barrelling forward.

“Can we come in?” Neil asked and Aaron stepped aside, still smiling.

“I’m sending this to Dan to stick up in the lounge, “Aaron said, looking down at the picture on his phone.

‘What a what?” Matt asked, not looking up from the game happening on the screen. Kevin and Nicky were playing and Matt was sitting cross legged on the floor watching them, moving with the game as if he was playing.

“Neil and Andrew have brought cupcakes and I took a photo, I’m sending it to Dan,” Aaron said. The game froze with a jab of Nicky’s finger and Kevin complained, but it was cut off by both Nicky and Matt whirling around to look.

“Did you make those?” Matt asked, sounding sceptical. Nicky started howling with laughter the second Neil nodded. Matt grinned and stood, coming over to take the plate from Neil and after a tentative, questioning gesture and nod from Andrew, he took Andrew’s plate as well. He put them down on the coffee table and beckoned them into the room from where they stood in the entrance of the room. Neil gently took Andrew’s arm-banded wrist and pulled him after him into the living room where he sat on the couch behind a still laughing Nicky. He pulled Andrew down onto his legs and his boyfriend crossed his arms across his chest but stayed seated.

“Did you actually send a picture to Dan?” Neil asked, looking at where Aaron was standing near the door. Aaron opened his mouth to answer, but the door was shoved open to reveal the girls standing there, led by Dan whose mouth fell open at the sight of Neil and Andrew on the couch with cupcakes on the table.

“No way!” She crowed, swooping into the room. Matt handed her a cupcake and then took one for himself. Renee came in next and perched on the arm of the chair next to Andrew and Neil and Andrew slid off Neil’s legs, picked up a cupcake and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” she said softly and licked a glob of icing off the top.

“Are they poisoned?” Allison asked, crossing the room to sit at a desk chair.

“No,” Neil told her and Renee shook her head. Aaron came around then after locking the door behind the girls and picked two off the plate. He offered one to Allison as he sat down at the desk chair next to her and she gingerly took it off him. Nicky had already eaten one and was covered in icing. Kevin stood from the floor and sat down on the couch, glowering at the mess that was Nicky.

“They’re pretty good,” Matt said, smiling at Andrew and Neil.

“The icing is the best bit,” Aaron added, licking some from his finger. Neil smiled smugly and pulled Andrew back down to his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Andrew made the icing,” he said, knowing he sounded like he was tattling on Andrew. The quiet growl in his throat warned Neil to watch himself, but Neil didn’t have anything more to add.

“They’re not bad,” Allison agreed, folding back the paper to bite into her cupcake again. Dan was staring wide-eyed at Neil and Andrew, her cupcake nibbled on but forgotten.

“Whose idea was it?” She asked.

“Neil’s,” Andrew said quickly, and Neil nodded.

“Well, thank you,” she said, smiling at the two of them. “For sharing them with us,” she added. Neil grinned at her. There was a pause as everyone ate their cupcakes in somewhat stunned silence and Neil felt pride settle over him. He only ever really felt pride on the Exy court, but feeling it for something as menial as baking cupcakes for his friends with his boyfriend was nice.

“Nicky that’s your second cupcake!” Kevin snapped, “do you know how much suga-” Kevin was cut off by a cupcake getting shoved into his open mouth by Nicky. Neil burst out laughing and even Andrew’s shoulders shook with a concealed laugh. Dan and Matt were grinning and Aaron smirked as Kevin spat the cupcake into his hands, licking the icing from his mouth with a disgusted curl to his lips. Allison looked on with glee in her eyes and even Renee’s lips were curled with amusement.

“Shut your cakehole Kevin,” Nicky said, holding the last cupcake in his hand like a grenade ready to be thrown at the enemy. “Eat the cupcake Kevin,” he added, and Kevin narrowed his eyes.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin,” Matt said, his voice deep and serious as Nicky’s had been.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin,” Aaron added on. Allison looked beside herself with joy at the chaos next to him.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin,” she said smugly.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin,” Dan and Renee said at the same time. Neil squeezed Andrew’s waist and he felt Andrew squeeze his arms back.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin,” they said in unison and Kevin turned his narrowed gaze on them.

“Eat the cupcake Kevin!” They all shouted at Kevin and he stared at his team, looking pissed off. Slowly, he peeled the paper from his cupcake, opened his mouth and shoved the entire thing into his mouth until his cheeks bulged, his eyes daring the team to do something like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on TikTok (@raeganlei) for cosplay and book related videos!  
> Tumblr:  
> @shippinggayandallthatjazz  
> @tsc-living  
> @andrew-is-foxy


End file.
